Poètes
by la vague folle
Summary: L'amour est vil, l'amour est moche. L'amour est sale. Mais l'amour nous fait vivre. C'est pourquoi je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore. POUR L'ANNIV DE KIWIIII :p


**Hi! hi!**

**Je suis la! Voila un cadeau pour ma chère Kiwi, qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui! Te voila vieille XD.**

**Bref, donc, cette histoire est inspirée d'une histoire vraie XD Saurez vous trouver laquelle? Le titre vous aide déjà!**

**allez...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture, et Joyeux anniversaire Kiwi!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Poètes<strong>

.

Un tir part. Une détonation. Un blond se tient la, titubant. L'alcool s'égoutte doucement de ses habits imbibés de ce liquide de malheur.

Des cris retentissent. Des hommes armés arrivent. Lui, il est partit, sans un regard. On l'attrape. Les mains dans le dos, on le frappe. Il ne se débat pas. Quelque chose de drus, lui attache les poignets. Va-il finir ici? Et pourquoi, pourquoi l'aime-t-il encore?

* * *

><p>Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc. Le bruit des gouttes qui s'écoulent lentement sur le sol. Une deuxième bouteille qui explose sur le sol. Lui, il est à terre, vide. Partit. Il vient de partir. Mais pourquoi? Qu'a-t-il donc fait? Il a tout quitté! Tout abandonné!<p>

Il se laisse tomber sur le parquet trempé de cet alcool qui doucement, l'emmène dans un cercle infernal. C'est la fin? Ou bien un renouvellement?

* * *

><p>« Plus d'abris, plus de vie. Seul abandonné. Pour fuir, je suis venu te trouver. Poète incompris, enfant banni, j'ai besoin d'un toit pour me loger. Vers toi, mon ami, je me suis alors me tourné.<p>

Mes parents étaient sévères, J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. Aurais-tu la gentillesse, que dis-je l'immense bonté, de m'offrir parfois le souper, le couvert et ta sagesse?

Ace. »

* * *

><p>Caresses, soupirs intenses. Orgasmes et cris. Deux corps qui s'enchainent, qui claquent dans un bruit sourd. Des paroles, douces, hargneuses, des je t'aime et je te hais. L'amour se mêle dans un lieu interdit. Interdit.<p>

Ils sont seuls, quelque part cachés des autres. Ils s'aiment, d'un amour fou. La sueur coule sur ces corps qui s'arc-boutent, et qui se rentre dedans. Des cris. Ils s'affalent.

« Je t'aime, Ace, je t'aime. »

Un sourire, il s'endors épuisé.

* * *

><p>« Enchanté. »<p>

Le jeune homme qui vient d'arriver ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés glissent sur ses joues d'enfants. Il est indéniablement beau. Ses petites taches de rousseurs, lui donnent un air gentil et joueur.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes Monsieur Ace n'est-ce pas? Demande une jolie jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui.

-Oui exactement mademoiselle. A qui ais-je l'honneur? Questionne le jeune homme, gentleman.

-Kaya. Je suis la Gouvernante de maison. Venez, entrez, je vais chercher monsieur. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'attendre dans le petit salon. » Dit-elle tout en lui enlevant son manteau, et son chapeau. Un étrange chapeau orange. Étrange pour un homme de si haute naissance.

Le jeune homme s'assoit donc, et attends. Doucement, l'horloge se monte. Son hôte arrive. L'horloge démarre.

« Bonjour Monsieur Marco. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir en ces temps mouvementés. »

* * *

><p>Un dernier rendez-vous. Il sert son arme fort dans sa main. Juste pour lui faire peur. Ses paroles, il ne veut pas les croire, il ne peut pas y croire. Il boit pour se donner du courage, mais c'est cela qui causeras le carnage. De poète émérite, il est passe a l'état de loque, de mite. Le vin lui brule les poumons.<p>

Puis, il sort.

* * *

><p>Enfin libres. Loin de Paris et des convenances, loin de ces peines. Ils n'auront plus a se cacher.<p>

Un baiser tendre, puis, de plus en plus fougueux. Il caresse le corps de son jeune amant, de vingt ans son cadet. La chemise vole, la redingote est depuis longtemps déchirée. Leurs bottes claquent sur le parquet de bois noir, mais elles aussi finissent par voler.

L'homme pousse son amant sur leur lit, et continue ses caresses. Le brun subit cette délicieuse torture, ferme les yeux et gémit. Les mains veloutées du blond glisse doucement jusqu'a son bassin, et s'insinuent dans son pantalon, caressant suggestivement l'envie fière du plus jeune.

"Mmmh Marco! Murmure-t-il en se cambrant."

Le vêtement glisse doucement le long des jambes du bruns, et vole dans la pièce. Puis, finalement, Ace se retrouve nu sous le blond. Il sourit. L'homme qui le domine est beau. Ses mains s'activent aussi. Elles caressent le torse parfait de son poète, glisse doucement, lentement. Nus tous les deux, ils se cherchent et se trouvent. Leur corps se rencontrent, et se mêlent.

Les cris emplissent l'espace, l'air devient chaud. Les doigts se mouillent, s'humidifient dans une danse sensuelle. Ils s'insèrent dans des endroits secrets, des jardins privés. Puis, Ace geint. Douleur intense, plaisir immense. Les corps claquent, les bassins chauffent, le plaisir monte. Morsure, griffure, geste délurés et baisers. Langues qui glissent sur les peaux, baisers volés toujours plus beaux.

Corps qui s'écroulent épuisés.

« Je t'aime Ace, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>Un verre ses brise.<p>

« Que dis-tu? Demande une femme à la magnifique chevelure pâle.

-Je te quitte Whitey, je pars vivre ailleurs. Annonce un homme blond.

-Marco… MARCO! Tu ne peux pas! Tu… tu as une vie stable, l'argent, la gloire des enfants, et moi! Pourquoi? POURQUOI? Hurle-t-elle en s'effondrant par terre. »

Mais l'homme n'en tient pas compte, il part. Il va rejoindre son amant.

« Marcooooooooooo! »

Un cri déchiré retentit tandis que la porte se referme sur lui.

« Il a te détruire! Revient Marcoooo! Je t'en prie… »

Mais la porte se ferme sur ses supplications.

* * *

><p>Il attends la. Il a un peu bu. A Bruxelle dans un bar en ville. Soudain, celui qu'il attend entre, souriant. Il fait du charme à une jolie rousse, puis passe son chemin. Lorsqu'il le voit, sa mine se rembrunit. Il soupire et s'assoit à sa table.<p>

« Que me veux-tu? Demande-t-il alors.

-Des explications Ace, je veux des explications. Réponds le blond les yeux dans le vide.

-Pfff… Quoi donc? Si j'me suis barré il y a bien une raison. Souffle le brun.

-Arrête de parler vulgairement, ne te donne pas un genre qui ne te vas pas. Tu es un grand poète, ne gâche pas ça. Murmure Marco désemparé. »

Le jeune rit un instant, puis se rapproche du visage de l'homme en face de lui.

« Écoute Marco. La poésie, c'est fini, ça m'intéresse plus. Ne crois pas m'avoir connu. Souffle-t-il en rapprochant son visage jusqu'à le toucher.

.

.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

-Tu n'as jamais rien été pour moi. » Sourit-il.

* * *

><p>Ace est la, penché sur une feuille vierge. Soudain, sa plume se retire de l'encrier, et les mots jaillissent, libre, et virevoltent d'une écriture fine.<p>

.

_Mes petites amoureuses_

_Un hydrolat lacrymal lave  
>Les cieux vert-chou :<br>Sous l'arbre tendronnier qui bave,  
>Vos caoutchoucs<em>

_._

_Blancs de lunes particulières  
>Aux pialats ronds,<br>Entrechoquez vos genouillères  
>Mes laiderons !<em>

_._

_Nous nous aimions à cette époque,  
>Bleu laideron !<br>On mangeait des oeufs à la coque  
>Et du mouron !<em>

_._

_Un soir, tu me sacras poète  
>Blond laideron :<br>Descends ici, que je te fouette  
>En mon giron;<em>

_._

_J'ai dégueulé ta bandoline,  
>Noir laideron ;<br>Tu couperais ma mandoline  
>Au fil du front.<em>

_._

_Pouah ! mes salives desséchées,  
>Roux laideron<br>Infectent encor les tranchées  
>De ton sein rond !<em>

_._

_Ô mes petites amoureuses,  
>Que je vous hais !<br>Plaquez de fouffes douloureuses  
>Vos tétons laids !<em>

_._

_Piétinez mes vieilles terrines  
>De sentiments;<br>Hop donc ! Soyez-moi ballerines  
>Pour un moment !<em>

_._

_Vos omoplates se déboîtent,  
>Ô mes amours !<br>Une étoile à vos reins qui boitent,  
>Tournez vos tours !<em>

_._

_Et c'est pourtant pour ces éclanches  
>Que j'ai rimé !<br>Je voudrais vous casser les hanches  
>D'avoir aimé !<em>

_._

_Fade amas d'étoiles ratées,  
>Comblez les coins !<br>- Vous crèverez en Dieu, bâtées  
>D'ignobles soins !<em>

_._

_Sous les lunes particulières  
>Aux pialats ronds,<br>Entrechoquez vos genouillères,  
>Mes laiderons.<em>

_._

Un menton se pose sur son épaule. Les yeux du blonds parcourent la feuille.

« La douleur de perdre son amour est parfaitement décrit. C'est triste. Commente-t-il. »

Ace sourit, se tourne et l'embrasse.

« Et toi mon poète? Qu'as tu donc écrit? »

* * *

><p>« Ace! S'il te plait! Ne me laisse pas! Hurle l'homme trop éméché.<p>

-As-tu entendus ce que je viens de te dire? Tu es vieux, pauvre, tu croupis maintenant! Notre aventure se termine la. Et c'est tant mieux! Crache-t-il.

-Non! Je refuse que tu partes! J'ai tout quitté pour toi! J'ai tant donné pour toi! S'exclame Marco.

-Écoute, il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi! Je veux m'en aller maintenant. Donc, je pars, je ne vais pas non plus passer ma vie avec un vieux poète!»

La porte claque, et le blond s'écroule.

« Pourquoi Ace… Pourquoi? Pourquoi… » Murmure-t-il tandis qu'une larme tombe sur le plancher poussiéreux

* * *

><p>Le jeune est la depuis deux mois maintenant. Le poète se demande comment il a fait pour tomber amoureux. De ces sourires si beaux? De ses paroles si douces? De ses poèmes si profonds? Il ne sait pas. Mais il reste la, à l'observer, à l'aimer, en secret.<p>

Sa femme, il ne la touche plus. Le jeune homme, il lui fait du charme. Peut être a-t-il une chance? Il ne le sait pas. Pas encore…

* * *

><p>Un dernier rendez vous. Il avait juste demandé un dernier rendez vous. Juste pour parler, pour comprendre. Pourquoi a-t-il bu? Sûrement pour se donner du courage. Et il lui a tiré dessus. Heureusement, il ne l'a pas touché.<p>

Maintenant, il est la derrière les barreaux. Il purge sa peine. Deux ans. Deux longues années.

Ace est venu chez lui, et lui, il lui a accordé l'hospitalité. Il l'a aimé, et il l'aime encore. Il a tout quitté pour le suivre. Et maintenant, il se retrouve ici, tel un criminel. N'y a-t-il donc aucune justice? Le monde est-il si mauvais?

Lui, il voulais juste aimer. Il avait cru, un jour, que l'amour pouvait rendre heureux. Ce ne fut qu'une brève illusion. L'amour rend aveugle. L'oiseau à brisé ses ailes. Il a deux ans pour écrire maintenant. Deux ans pour comprendre et se repentir. Il commencera son recueil par un poème de renouveau. Un poème qui lui fera aller de l'avant.

_._

_Bon chevalier masqué qui chevauche en silence,_

_Le Malheur a percé mon vieux cœur de sa lance._

_._

_Le sang de mon vieux cœur n'a fait qu'un jet vermeil_

_Puis s'est évaporé sur les fleurs, au soleil._

_. _

_L'ombre éteignit mes yeux, un cri vint à ma bouche_

_Et mon vieux cœur est mort dans un frisson farouche._

_. _

_Alors le chevalier Malheur s'est rapproché,_

_Il a mis pied à terre et sa main m'a touché._

_. _

_Son doigt ganté de fer entra dans ma blessure_

_Tandis qu'il attestait sa loi d'une voix dure._

_. _

_Et voici qu'au contact glacé du doigt de fer_

_Un cœur me renaissait, tout un cœur pur et fier_

_. _

_Et voici que, fervent d'une candeur divine,_

_Tout un cœur jeune et bon battit dans ma poitrine !_

_. _

_Or je restais tremblant, ivre, incrédule un peu,_

_Comme un homme qui voit des visions de Dieu._

_. _

_Mais le bon chevalier, remonté sur sa bête,_

_En s'éloignant me fit un signe de la tête_

_. _

_Et me cria (j'entends encore cette voix) :_

_« Au moins, prudence ! Car c'est bon pour une fois. »_

_._

* * *

><p>L'homme est mort. Au fond de sa prison il n'a put terminer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Son récit s'arrêtera sûrement sur cette phrase.<p>

« L'amour est vil, l'amour, est moche. L'amour est sale. Mais l'amour nous fait vivre. C'est pourquoi je t'ai aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours. »

Personne ne sut jamais à qui étaient destinées ses paroles. Et Ace, à l'autre bout du monde, ce jour la, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, versa une larme. Une seule.

* * *

><p>Le corbillard avance. La fille est longue. Ce poète, était, il y a un temps, reconnu. Withey pleure, sa fille pleure avec elle. L'amour est vil, l'amour reste quand même. Il s'accroche à vous, et ne part pas.<p>

La longue file, passe devant la statue d'un phénix.

Le cercueil en tête, le cimetière est en vue. Une fois déposée au fond d'un trou, ou il restera à jamais, la tombe se referme.

Au loin, l'aile droite de la statue se brise, fracassante. On lui a brisé les ailes.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Voilaaaa! <em>

_Qu'avez vous pensé de cette histoire? Surtout TOI, mon(ma) chère Kiwi!_

_Cette histoire est inspirée de l'histoire entre Verlaine et Rimbault XD_

_Alors. Le premier poème est de Rimbault, et le deuxième de Verlaine XD Pour les références historique, en vrai, Rimbault est mort avant Verlaine, et Verlaine n'es pas mort en prison, mais ça l'faisait mieux XD. Sinon... La petite anecdote aussi est apparemment véridique, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas une statue de phénix enfin XD _

_donc voila, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ;p_

_La vague folle_


End file.
